


The Things He Carried

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode 20-21 spoilers, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has much to think on after the most recent expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Carried

They were dead. Gone.

Levi kept those words in his mind, echoing over the din of the horses, distracting him from the dull throbbing in his ankle. 

Gunther Schultz. Eld Jinn. Oluo Bozado. Petra Ral.

His squad. The elite of the elite. His…friends.

They were dead.

Gone.

Not gone, he reminded himself. '

Their bodies were there, bound in white cloth and ropes. Piled like firewood in the wooden carts to be sent to their families.

Families who expected them to come home like they had time after time. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers.

The life was gone. 

The life was snuffed out of their faces and the light taken out of their eyes by a monster that killed them barely parting glance, like how a human would kill an insect.

Levi had a chance to kill her- the Female Titan. The monster that lay waste to his team.

Ripped Gunther’s neck open, leaving him to hang limply from a branch, eyes wide with shock. Tore Eld in half, scattering his remains across the forest floor. Broke Aurou on the insides, the man who tried so much to be like him, his cravat soaked in blood. Smashed Petra into a tree, breaking her delicate spine.

Petra.

Her eyes would haunt him forever. Those beautiful hazel eyes fixed open forever, staring blankly up at nothing, once-smiling mouth agape and nose running with blood.  
And he did not get to kill their murderer.

Because he wasn't quick enough.

They were retreating, what was left of the Scouting Legion trying to back inside the walls. 

His squad was dead. Gone.

The Wings of Freedom they bore on their chests were torn off and sat in his breast pocket, still stained in blood, burning like brands as if the ghosts of his squad were trying to take him with them.

But he could not go, could not go with them.

Not yet.

One day he would.

But, not yet.

He had a war to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of 'The Things They Carried' by Tim O'Brien.
> 
> I encourage constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me what was good or what I can work on!


End file.
